German patent publication 2,725,899 discloses an exhaust-gas muffler for an internal combustion engine, namely, a two-stroke engine which is mounted in a motor-driven chain saw. The housing of the exhaust-gas muffler comprises an outer shell and an inner shell which conjointly define the housing of the muffler. The housing has an exhaust-gas inlet and an exhaust-gas outlet as well as a fire-protective screen mounted in the exhaust-gas flow.
With time, coke forms on the fire-protective screen and the screen becomes gummy. It should therefore be mounted so that it can be cleaned or exchanged. In the known embodiment, the fire-protective screen is attached outside on the exhaust-gas outlet for the housing which cannot be disassembled. However, there the exhaust-gas temperature has dropped considerably so that unburned or partially burned fuel or lubricant can condensate and clog the fire-protective screen over time.